


A Little Nipped

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, cat!Luka, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Chat Sith is a great hero that's always on task, but, not even he can manage the power of catnip.





	A Little Nipped

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart!  
> https://lineith.tumblr.com/post/184543140896/my-take-on-imthepunchlord-s-chat-sith-aka-luka

Chat Sith was an amazing partner. Marinette can say that over and over again in full confidence, no doubt ever lacing her tone. He may seem nonchalant, carefree, and lack an air of severity in comparison to his partner; but she knows that he’s just as serious about handling the akumas as Ladybug. Serious and successful enough that he can handle a lot on his own. Can stall or capture till she arrives. 

 

It almost seems like there are no issues with him, almost. 

 

Marinette has come to find that she is a factor in his very, few issues. She notes that he locks onto her a lot more than he should, and it’s lead to a few hiccups and close calls, here and there. They’re rare and manageable, and as soon as she’s out of the way, he can focus.

 

Today, this was a rare case. 

 

And it wasn’t even of akuma influence. 

 

It was through a big explosion one made, Chat coming down, wrapping her up in his arms and taking the brunt of the explosion, both had been fired off into a pet store, right into the catnip shelf. 

 

Now, Tikki has admitted that miraculous holders can be influenced by their miraculouses, and adopt some animalistic behaviors, but depending on the animals, it's nothing too bad. Marinette’s love of gardening just strengthens, her vindictiveness for aphids strengthens, and the worst of it is just being tired during the winter season. It's all doable. And for her partner, at most, he’s a little playful with her and akumas. And he loves being petted and having his head and chin scratched. Sometimes she even hears him purr and once he got startled enough to jump eight feet into the air. For him, what he’s adopted is manageable.

 

But catnip, that was another story entirely. 

 

Marinette winced a little from toss, a little bruised despite Chat’s efforts, and very much aware of the little green leaves dotted over. She stilled when she felt Chat’s stiffen, his arms tensing around her, his breathing picking up, sending hot breathe along the back of her neck, his chest pressed against her back. Slowly, she turned, peeking over her shoulder, taking in how his pupils were going huge. 

 

“C-Chat?” she asked nervously. 

 

There was a little twitch before he transformed into a cuddler. She squeaked as she was pulled close, Chat trying to spoon her as much as possible, sounding like a motorcycle as he purred away, nestling his face into her hair and rubbing it around affectionately. Nearby, she can hear the akuma running about, causing mayhem and sounding way too happy about it. 

 

Marinette pouted as she was spooned, already well aware that this cat wasn’t going to let her go so easily at all. And while she’s fine with cuddles, this was the  _ worst time _ . 

 

She shifted in his hold, Chat thankfully easing it enough to let her move. She came to a loving, dopey smile, cheeks blissfully a little pink. If Luka didn’t hold her heart, she’d probably be a lot more flustered with that smile. Keeping her expression firm, she said, “Chat, I need to go.” 

 

There was a flicker of resistance in his eyes, and she squeaked as she was pulled closer, Chat nuzzling the top of her head, sighing contently. Her face was a little red as it pressed against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart, singing alongside his purr. She squeezed a small bundle of his black hoodle, the little bells on the tips of the strings felt cool against her neck. Her other hand came to press against the white on his undershirt, a little urging push. “Chat,” she called again. 

 

For a minute, he didn’t respond, just holding her close and enjoying the moment. Then the air around her was cold as Chat Sith withdrew, moving to roll and slide around on the catnip on the floor. Marinette jumped to her feet and tore off, preparing to work solo today. When the akuma was cleansed and everything restored, Ladybug came back for Chat, even though the mess was cleaned up, he was still high and cuddly, enough so that the store owner was weary to get close. Ladybug let her tall partner latch onto her, awkwardly carried him out and took them to a secluded roof, and sat with him for an hour, working on homework while he snuggled up with her, head resting on her shoulder, arms lazily set around her middle, happily holding Ladybug close. 

 

After an hour, the effects wore off enough that he could home on his own, after Ladybug made sure he’d be ok. He reassured her sleepily, mumbling his apologies for today. 

 

“It’s ok, Chat,” she said with a smile, “just get home safe.” 

 

He nodded and was off, and Ladybug went headed home seconds later, only to stiffen when she saw the tall black figure laying on her white and pink lounge chair. She dropped to the side, detransforming and headed up to her room, peeking out through her trapdoor. 

 

Chat had a start, awkwardly sitting up, clearing his throat. “M-Marinette,” he greeted. 

 

“Hey, Chat,” she returned, tilting her head cutely as she gazed up at him. “You ok?” 

 

“Yeah, much, uh, much better than before.” He looked away, blushing a bit and fidgeting on her seat. It was a bit of a strange sight, she was so used to him being coy and at ease, yet here he was, flustered and awkward. She smiled, hopping out to sit on the ground, her legs hanging down in her room. 

 

Chat cleared his throat, sending her a fast glance, then uttered, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Sorry?” 

 

“For uh, this afternoon. Very unprofessional and…” his face got a little redder and he looked sheepish. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

 

“You didn’t,” she soothed, putting a hand on his knee. “You kept me safe, and let me go when I asked. It all worked out today. Thank you, for watching out for me Chat.”

 

He smiled in relief, relaxing with a sigh. “Always,” he promised with a whisper. 


End file.
